The Love for someone so Cold
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: FUNERAL get's a new Lt. named Iru Zairek. She befriends the other's quickly but will it turn into something else for one of the Lt.'s? RyuOOC and some DanOOC CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Meeting Everyone

Walking into the headquarters of FUNERAL the new Lt. looked around. She was getting showed around by some other Lt.. He had 2 different colored eyes, and augmented hair as well. He didnt say a thing, only when the new recrute asked questions. 

"So what's down that hall?" The girl asked, pointing to the Jail where FRANK was kept.

"A keep...for Extra 1..." The augmented man said somewhat coldly. He turned back to the recrute with his cold blue eye. "Let me...never catch you back there..." His cold voice rang through the girl's mind.

The new Lt. nodded her head then followed him into the Command room. Bowing to the commander, the new Lt. smiled at Inness.

"Welcome, Lt. Iru Zairek" Commander Inness shook Iru's hand.

"Thank you, im glad to be here.." Iru smiled at her then looked at the other Lt.'s and the Captain.

"Captain, you should introduce the rest to our new Lt." Inness smiled, her voice not ever skipping a beat. It was slick and smooth like water how she talked, never making her voice waver one bit.

"Yes" The captain bowed. "I am Captain Michael Hartland." Michael bowed then nodded as the next introduced themself.

The next had blonde hair that covered his left eye. He was slightly shorter than the Lt. with augmented hair and eyes.  
"Im Lt. Dan Simmons." He bowed and quirked a smile at Iru. This made Iru blush slightly then looked at the next.

The next up in line was a short girl, she looked younger than all of them. She smiled at Iru then bowed, "Im 2nd Lt. Sue Harris." She giggled then stepped to the side, behind her was a taller women with long darkish pink hair.

"My name is Guenevere Green, im a first Lt. along with Dan and the next in line." Lt. Green smiled then stepped to the side, standing by Dan.

The last in line was, Iru's augmented host. He looked to the side, seeing this as rather stupid then looked straight at Iru.  
"Im Lt. Ryu Soma." His voice was cold, as if he didnt want to talk. Iru could tell he didnt want to.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Iru smiled then soluted. They all did the same.

"Can I go take a break now?" Sue asked, and Michael nodded, Sue grabbed Iru's hand and started to run.  
"Come on, I wanna show you a cute little girl, her name is Harriet." Sue smiled. Iru smiled back then looked at Ryu who looked away once thier eyes met. She felt bad, she wanted to get to know him more, become his friend, but it was going to harder than she thought.

Feeling Sue drag her, Iru looked back and sighed then looked at her surroundings. She was now in a room, where a little blonde haired girl was drawing pictures.  
"Sue!" She giggled as Sue came up behind her and hugged her.

"Iru, this is Harriet." Sue looked down at the girl then smiled.

"Im Hattie!" The little girl giggled then ran up to Iru and hugged her.

"Hi Hattie, im Iru..." Iru smiled down at the small child.

"Have you met Mr. Fairy?" Hattie asked.

"Mr. Fairy?" Iru asked, turning her head to Sue who turned her head to the side.

"Yea Mr. Fairy!" Hattie giggled once more then went back to the table where she was drawing Elves.

"She means Extra 1..." Sue murmered, then turned her head to look at Iru.

"Extra 1 is in the jail isnt he?" Iru asked to see Sue nod.  
"Ryu...he told me not to go in there..."

"Heh, he must not want you to get hurt...Extra 1, is kinda...how should I say...big.." Sue smirked then headed out of the room.  
"Im going to go and train with the SARGs, ill talk to you later.." Sue waved then ran out of the room.

"SARG? Hmm...I guess Ill wonder around..." Iru smiled then looked back at Hattie, "Im going to have a look around, Ill see you later Hattie." Iru said to Hattie, who waved at her happily.

"I wonder where I should go..." Iru asked herself, walking around slowly. Turning a corner she walked into Dan. She wasnt paying any attention and just walked into him.

"I...im sorry..." She blushed a little after falling down on her butt from the run in.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright.." Dan scratched his neck while blushing a little and smiled down at her.

"I was just walking around...I dont really know my place...not yet.." Iru looked up at him then grabbed his hand and got up.  
"Thank you.."

"No problem, I could show you to your room if you want.." Dan stated, it was a question mixed with a statement. His voice was deep, but smooth as silk. It made Iru smile whenever she heard him talk.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Iru smiled then followed Dan as he started walking the way he came from.

Walking all across FUNERAL's base to the Barracks, not one of them said a thing. They passed Captain Michael and Lt. Green and soluted them but that was it. Maybe they were embarressed about something? Or maybe they just didnt want to talk. What ever the case, when Dan pointed out Iru's room, the silence was broken.

"Thank you, Lt. Simmons..." She smiled up at him.

"Please, call me Dan when we are alone like this..." Dan smirked at her then blushed a little shade of pink. Looking at her door, Iru saw it was right next to Ryu's and Sue's. Sighing in relief, she walked over and stood infront of her door to say good bye to Dan. "Thank you so much, for showing me around, and to my room, but I want to rest now, it's been a long wierd day..." She said then waved to Dan who walked by down to the Cafaterium.

Looking at the cardkey lock, she saw it was unlocked, but didnt know why. "..." She said nothing then pressed a button, the door opened and she walked in. The lights werent on, but she could sence someone was in there.  
"Huh? Who's there?" She quickly looked around, only to feel a hand over her mouth. Her eyes started to shake as she wanted to scream then heard someone whisper "Shh" into her ear. She calmed down a little then felt the hand get removed from her mouth.

"Who..who are you?" She asked, turning around, only to be met by 2 different colored eyes that were looking down at her.  
"Ryu!" She jumped back, not literally but she felt that way. Stepping back slightly, Ryu grabbed her wrist.

"You saw him didnt you?" Ryu asked, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Saw who?" Iru asked, walking around trying to find the light switch.

"Extra 1..." Ryu's voice was flat, it had no emotion what so ever, this made Iru stop searching and look at him.

"No...I havnt..." She said, walking over to him, sitting next to him in an ajasent chair.

"Good...you shouldnt..you dont need to see him...FRANK..." Ryu turned his head to Iru, his cold eye looking at her, his red one covered by his redish brown hair.

"FRANK? Is that another name for him?" Iru raised an eye brow at Ryu, only to be replied with a nod.  
"Oh...im guessing you hate this...Alien is it?" Iru asked again.

"Yes...with all my being..." Ryu glared at the ground, he didnt know why he was telling her this, it was natural...to him anyways, or atleast that's what he thought at the moment.

"He must have did something really bad...please...dont answer, if he did, it's non of my business..." Iru looked to the side. She could feel something was wrong, that Ryu didnt want to talk about it, and that was okay with her. She just the met the guy, so she didnt want to make a bad impression on him.

Ryu looked at her then sighed, "Ive used up to much of your time..." He stood up and bowed slightly, "Please...I dont want you near him...I dont want you to get hurt..." Ryu's voice sounded hurt, and caring. Iru looked up at him and gave him a caring smile.

"Thank you for caring for me...even if we just met..." Iru smiled then moved closer to him, she moved a hand to his right cheek as it rested there, "Can I?" She asked, she didnt want to do anything that he didnt want her not to do.  
Ryu nodded and she moved the hair from his eye so she could look at both, "Your eyes are so pretty, why do you cover this one?" She asked, looking at his red eye then her gaze shifted to his blue one, then she looked at both.

"It's part of my past that I want to forget..." Ryu said softly, the hurtness in his voice came back, only it sounded more strict than last time.

"Oh...im sorry.." Iru said to him then kissed his left cheek. "Thanks for caring..." She said softly then moved her hand away. Her face was slightly blushing but you could hardly tell from the lighting in the room.

"Iru...thank you..." Ryu said, his cold eye looking not that cold anymore but somewhat happy, or atleast as much as it could look. Ryu moved and placed 2 fingers under her chin and looked at her, "I know what you want...but I cant put myself through this pain...not yet...so please...please wait for me..." He said softly then moved his hand and walked away, opening the door then walking out of the room.

Iru stared at the wall, hearing him walk out she snapped then looked at the door as it closed. A blush appeared on her face as she thought about his words.  
"Wait for him...it's going to be hard..." She said softly then headed over to her bed and sat on it. "Ryu...I will...I will wait...but I make no promises as to how long..." She smiled, she wanted to yell it so bad so he could hear her. Iru could tell he was in his room by now since it was next door, she could go out to the boucanyish type of a hall and walk to his room, but she would do that later.

Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. As she slept, someone came into her room and looked over her, he spoke in an odd tone, "Love is brittle is it not? You could live a fantasy but it will fade away eventually...You should think on that as you wake up Iru dear, eat this apple and think on it..." The figure said, it was obviously a man, and he disappeared just as quick as he appeared, leaving a green apple on the table across the room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! This is my first Argento Soma fanfic! and it was kinda hard cause the fact ive only seen 4 eps soo far! I think i got Hattie's personality slightly right and Ryu's is right at first then changes! Im sorry for that! I hope you guyz like it! 


	2. Ryu's true face

As the new morning rose, Iru's eyes opened to the new day. She leaned up in her bed then looked around, "..." she said nothing cause it was to early. Getting out of bed, Iru threw on some new clothes, her new uniform to be exact. It felt comfortable, and nice to be in it. Looking around, Iru saw an apple on the table. The lucious green color of the apple made her wanna eat it. 

"I guess I should" She says quietly, taking the apple in one hand, and bringing it to her mouth. She takes a bite out of it, feeling different some how. "That's a good apple" She smiles, then walks over to the veranda. She looks out it, looking at her new world. The world of FUNERAL.

"I think...I could get used to this, I love the view" Iru heads off the veranda, heading towards Ryu's room.

Looking through Ryu's slide door, she smiles, seeing Ryu sleeping, almost curled into a ball on the bed. He was on his side, his head laying on one arm, and his other arm infront of his face, covering his eyes.

"So adorable.." Iru smiles then knocks on the door and opens it quietly. She goes over and sits down in a chair, looking at Ryu as he sleeps. Forgetting to shut the door she hears someone's voice, "Seems cute and adorable doesnt he? But you must know, he isnt that way intierly. He can be ruthless and scary, if you know my meaning. You may find out, before your supposed to..." The voice fads, making Iru feel awkward and a little frightened.

"Who was that..." She asks, quietly. Turning her face up, she sees Ryu, his face was emotionaless and he wore only pants. Ryu looked at her oddly then went back over to his bed, sitting down on the edge, asking "what are you doing here?"

Iru looked away from him, then back at Ryu, "I was gonna see if you wanted to take a walk with me around, but you were sleeping, so I let myself in..." Iru said, her voice going soft at the end.

"Never...do that again" Ryu said, his emotionaless voice ringing in Iru's ears. Iru looked away from Ryu then got up. Turning her head to him she said, "Have a good day, Lt. Ryu Soma..." Her voice was semi-sad, and her eyes were glazed over somewhat. Going over to the door, she slide it open and let herself out, leaving a typical Ryu on the bed.

Standing outside her slide door, Iru started to cry, "he's such a jerk!" she cried. Putting a hand on her face, and whipping her tears she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" Someone's slick voice said from the side of her. Iru looked up to see the blonde Lt. Dan standing next to her.

"Ryu...he's a jerk..." Iru said, still crying some. Dan looked at her, with a face that was like 'so what? do i care?' but then it turned to a happyish face.

"He's like that sometimes...you just have to give him some time." Dan said, moving his hand to Iru's cheek to whip the tears with his thumb. Iru's eyes shifted to Dan, looking at him, she started to blush. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her neck. Dan looked at her a little then tried to move closer, but someone walked up behind Iru, stareing at Dan with a glare.

'Ahh damn...' Dan cursed slightly then bowed his head at Iru and walked away. Iru blinked a few times, wondering what just happened then felt a hand on her shoulder again. Turning around she saw Ryu.

"Dont let him try and pull something like that on you..." Ryu's emotionaless voice said to Iru. The littler Lt. looked up at the augmented man and blinked twice.

"...ill try..." Iru said like a child. Her voice was already childlike, but talking like this was more childlike. She looked at Ryu, to see his cold eye glaring at her, the emotion in it never changed. Smiling some, she heard him say, "im sorry for earlier.." which made her smile a little more.  
"It's ok, it wasnt my place to come and walk right into your room..." Iru said to the augmented man. Ryu looked at her, his sincere red eye showing some, "yes, it wasnt your place...but thanks..." He said with some emotion. It wasnt like his nromal voice that he normally used, it sounded more happy like.

"We should get going..." Iru said to Ryu then smiled, she put a hand on his cheek then walked off saying, "thanks for trusting me.." That left Ryu with a tiny, tiny smile on his face as he walked off with her.

* * *

Thanks! for reading! and please Review! 


End file.
